cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
SEBA's Kitchen
|image1=(Icon) SEBA's Kitchen.jpg |caption1= 's Icon |start= 04/22/2018 |end= 05/14/2018 |promotion=Golden Week GW Promo }} Event Summary Sebastian, the butler works for Princess Charlotte, appeared in Pot Event, Royal girl. As you may know, he is good at cooking and apparently he is going to teach you how to make dessert today♪ To make great cakes, let's give him Whipped Cream as much as you can♪ How to Play 1: Get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha. Whipped Cream is given as a Bonus Item playing 10play as well. 2: Give Sebastian your Whipped Cream! In return you will GET Special Reward Item depending on the number of Whipped Cream you give him♪ 3: Also, apparently Sebastian gets even better at baking when you praise him♪ Praise him by tapping! You'd hear sweet words from him? 4: The more you give Whipped Cream, the more the Level of Reward Item goes UP! If reaches Lv.MAX, you will Get 「With Sebastian ver.A red」❤ Put on a special show with SEBA! Important ※ You can get Whipped Cream by playing Gacha till 5/14 15:00 (JST) Also, you can exchange it for Reward Item till the same date, 5/14 15:00 (JST) ※ Whipped Cream is NOT Given as you cheer for other models. (SEBA's Kitchen) Home.jpg|Home (SEBA's Kitchen) Story.jpg|Story (SEBA's Kitchen) How to Play.jpg|How to Play (SEBA's Kitchen) Important.jpg|Important Profile Age: 23 Height 183cm Occupation: Butler works for Princess Charlotte Skill: Cooking Character: Works harder when get praise from others. Usually is gentle but···? Reactions * "Don't worry. You might think baking cake is difficult but actually not." * "Glad to have you here. Now, let's star our lesson, shall we?" * "Thank you!" * "We're going to make the best cake today♪" * "I think we're doing quite well so far." * "Focus on what you're doing, please!" * "You're giving me ingredients? Thank you." * "I always make more than enough as Princess Charlotte loves cake···" * "Oh, let me introduce myself a little big. My name is Sebastian." * "I'm just a butler though the way you treat me is so nice··· You're sweet." * "We're doing just right♪ Just need to whisk a little bit more!" * "You have a talent for baking cake as I thought. I love teaching you." * "You're not bothering me at all. Please let me know any time you need my help." * "We get closer whenever we bake a cake together, and take makes me feel kind of nervous···" * "Is it alright I receive that much? * "Time flies when I'm with you because it's very fun." * "I think we will have the best cake together thanks to you." * "Thank you. I was looking forward to spending time baking together, too." * "Hehe, I just hugged you tightly and you turned red." * "Ok ok, let me tell you this seriously at least once. ··· I'm in love with you." * "You're not allowed to learn how to bake cakes from any other guy···ok?" * "Hey don't be shy and tell me your feelings, ok? ···Do you like me?" * "It was you said you like me but you're feeling shy? ··· So Cute." * "You're the only one who gets to see me baking···?" * "Oh you're going home when the cake is done? Sad, cause now we know we have feelings for each other." * "What happened today is just between you and me···ok?" * "Haha seems you really like me, hun? ···And I have the same feelings as you." (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 1.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 2.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 3.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 4.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 5.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 6.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 7.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 8.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 9.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 10.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 11.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 12.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 13.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 14.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 15.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 16.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 17.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 18.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 19.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 20.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 21.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 22.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 23.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 24.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 25.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 26.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 27.jpg (SEBA's Kitchen) Reaction 28.jpg Rewards * Level 1: Smile Point x100 (30 Whipped Cream) * Level 2: Smile Point x500 (100 Whipped Cream) * Level 3: (Avatar Decor) Bow constellation and Wide Universe ver.A blue (200 Whipped Cream) * Level 4: Charge Drink x1 (300 Whipped Cream) * Level 5: Smile Point x1000 (450 Whipped Cream) * Level 6: (Head Accessories) Galaxy Beret Hat with Bows ver.A purple (700 Whipped Cream) * Level 7: Smile Point x2000 (1000 Whipped Cream) * Level 8: Charge Drink x2 (1500 Whipped Cream) * Level 9: (Hairstyle) Galaxy Long Twin Tail Hair ver.A blue (2000 Whipped Cream) * Level 10: MAX Charge Drink x1 (2500 Whipped Cream) * Level 11: Smile Point x5000 (3000 Whipped Cream) * Level 12: (Tops) Galaxy Sailor Dress ver.A purple (5000 Whipped Cream) * Level 13: 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x1 (7500 Whipped Cream) * Level 14: 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2 * Level 15: (Face) Galaxy Smiling Face ver.A purple (11000 Whipped Cream) * Level 16: (Avatar Decor) With Sebastian ver.A red * Level MAX: MAX Charge Drink x1 ※ After you reach Lv.MAX, every time you give required number of Whipped Cream, yuou will get MAX Charge Drink x1. (Avatar Decor) Bow constellation and Wide Universe ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Bow constellation and Wide Universe ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Galaxy Beret Hat with Bows ver.A purple.jpg|(Head Accessories) Galaxy Beret Hat with Bows ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Galaxy Long Twin Tail Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Galaxy Long Twin Tail Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Galaxy Sailor Dress ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Galaxy Sailor Dress ver.A purple (Face) Galaxy Smiling Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Galaxy Smiling Face ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) With Sebastian ver.A red.jpg|(Avatar Decor) With Sebastian ver.A red ---- (Profile) SEBA's Kitchen Rewards.jpg|SEBA's Kitchen Rewards' Profile (Show) SEBA's Kitchen Rewards.jpg|SEBA's Kitchen Rewards' Show Images (SEBA's Kitchen) Give Whipped Cream.jpg|Give Whipped Cream (SEBA's Kitchen) Not Enough Whipped Cream.jpg|Not Enough Whipped Cream (SEBA's Kitchen) Level Up.jpg|Level Up (Twitter) SEBA's Kitchen Teaser 1.jpg|Twitter Teaser 1 (Twitter) SEBA's Kitchen Teaser 2.jpg|Twitter Teaser 2 Category:Events Category:Promotion Event Category:2018 Category:2018 Event